


baby it's so sweet

by lazulisong



Series: 勝つ丼姫&Baby [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, anyway yurio's life is the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9776873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong
Summary: Yuri knew exactly what was going to happen when Katsudon announced his retirement, but he was too late to kill Victor.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arrghigiveup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrghigiveup/gifts), [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/gifts).



> I tried to bargain with Jess to make her stop texting lines of Stay Close to Me while I was working on another project, but then all of chat yelled for more Katsudon Baby. Help.

Katsudon, as far as Yuri is able to tell, waits about two seconds after he announces his retirement to go into heat and get knocked up by fucking Victor. Maybe literally two seconds, because he says, "My days as a figure skater will always be very precious to me, but I've decided it's time to focus on other parts of my life."

"Are you starting a family?" says an especially shameless reporter, asking what everybody else is thinking, judging by the way everybody is trying to xray vision their way past the tablecloth and stare at Katsudon's stomach.

Katsudon blushes, a slowly growing rose color that spreads across his cheeks and down his throat. Every alpha, three quarters of the betas, and a significant minority of the omegas in the room make a tortured sound of longing, a wave of sound that makes Katsudon flush even more. If Yuri wasn't sitting beside him praying actively for death -- Victor's, preferably -- he would hit his head against the wall a couple of times out of sheer aggravation. "Not - not yet," says Katsudon, looking dewy and fecund. "But - it's not impossible?"

Yuri reaches behind him and pinches Victor's side, and twists, hard. Victor is radiating so much smug delight that he barely even flinches, but does manage to get his head back in the game enough to say, "Any more questions about Yuri's skating career? No?" and hustle Katsudon out the door.

Yuri stays behind long enough to take three almost not annoying questions about his upcoming season, and when a reporter has enough balls to ask if he'll miss competing against Katsudon, growls, "We're friends. I'll still see him."

* * *

Even saying that, Yuri's not surprised when he hears and sees nothing of both Katsudon and The World's Dumbest Asshole for a week. He stops by the day after the conference to pick up Makkachin, and flees in minutes, because Katsudon smells like - like - Yuri's not sure what it smells like, but it smells like what fresh ice under your blades and warm katsudon pirozhki in your hands and mouth feels. Also Victor is stanking up the entire apartment with full on alpha pheromones, like he's trying to knock Katsudon up by scent alone. 

"You're disgusting!" yells Yuri, taking the boxes of rice and pork that Katsudon is pressing on him. Katsudon gets really weird about feeding people when he's in preheat, worse than Victor in rut. "I can't believe you conned him into marrying you!"

"I can't either," says Victor, with evident sincerity, and Yuri runs before he has to have a feeling again.

* * *

Yuri comes into the rink a week later and almost turns around and marches straight out again, because Victor is there. He looks like he's had the best sexcation of his life. His throat is covered in bites and bruises that look painful and Victor keeps touching gently. His upper back, where his slutty practice shirt drapes down, looks like hamburger.

Yuri wants to vomit. 

"Oh, Yurio," says Katsudon, from behind him.

Yuri braces himself and turns around. 

If Victor looks fucked out, Katsudon looks like he went through a meat grinder. There's a bandage over his scent gland, as if it had been gnawed on until it went raw and bleeding. His collarbones are purpled over with bruises. Yuri is genuinely surprised Katsudon is able to walk. Katsudon lifts his hand to touch Yuri - probably because Yuri looks like he wants to die - and Yuri snaps out of it. 

He screams, "I can't believe how disgusting you are, Victor!" and tackles Victor to the ground, rolling around and trying to punch him while Victor laughs like an asshole and doesn't even bother to do anything but keep Yuri from actually clawing his face off. "You better not have knocked him up! He promised to help coach me, you dumbfuck!"

Victor flops on the ground and says, "Oh, I hope I did, I tried so hard!"

"Arrrghhhh," says Yuri.

* * *

A month later, Katsudon tells him, blushing high on his cheeks, looking shockingly happy, that he's definitely pregnant. "I haven't even told my family yet," he confides, looking radiant with joy, like the baby is a secret too precious to share with outsiders. "I'm going to tell them tonight. But I wanted to tell you. You'll help us, won't you?"

"Oh my god," says Yuri bleakly, which Katsudon takes as a cue to hug him. He smells all warm and soft and a little like how kitten fur does. 

"Aren't you excited?" chirps Victor, ruining the moment, as always.

"I'm going to fucking kill you," Yuri promises him.


End file.
